


TBDH : A Harry New Year

by Scioneeris



Series: There Be Dragons, Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Sub, Another TBDH Snippet, Fluff, M/M, Midnight Kiss, Multi, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/pseuds/Scioneeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the There Be Dragons, Harry Universe, this snippet is a "WHAT IF?" idea of a New Year's Midnight with Harry and Co.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TBDH : A Harry New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings:
> 
> Harry Potter x Theodore Nott x Charlie Weasley x Quinn Kalzik x George Weasley x Fred Weasley x Wikhn x Harry's Future Gheyos/Bonded.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own any Harry Potter anything. That belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just like playing with Harry in my own little world of storyville. I make no money by writing this fanfiction. All original characters are my own.
> 
> Rating:
> 
> M – Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16, just to be safe
> 
> WARNINGS: Slash. Fluff. Romance. OC's. OOCness. Fits in the TBDH Universe. Very AU. Other warnings will be added as I see fit.
> 
> A/N: This is probably more modernized than anything in the TBDH universe so far, but I really wanted to write SOMETHING for the New Year and this was kind of what came out. It's written in about a half-hour and posted as-is, so I apologize for any mistakes I haven't caught yet. This is just a little treat for all of my faithful readers/fans/friends who are following TBDH. I have the next chapter almost done-almost! And I will get on those review responses, honest. Just getting myself oriented, now that all of the hustle and bustle of the holidays is officially over. Happy, Happy New Year to each and every one of you-may 2014 be the start of something fabulous. ~Scion

 

"So we're lighting candles?" Wikhn stood out of the flow of traffic that seemed to be endlessly streaming out of the kitchen. The very busy kitchen where both Harry and Quinn had ensconced themselves since the crack of dawn—something about the perfect meal to ring in the New Year and then of course, there were all the preparations—much in the same vein as Christmas. "Like a whole rack of candles? One for every year or something?"

"I don't know, I didn't hear anything about Candles." The Gheyo Joker frowned at Wikhn. "Are we supposed to do candles? Because if we do-you know one of those three are going to set something on fire and-"

"Yes, yes, I know." Wikhn grumbled. "Go find that idiot of an Ace and send him over here." He winced as another round of loud laughter came filtering through the air. "Hurry," he poked said Joker and watched as his fellow Gheyo hurried off. He'd never expected their New Year's preparations to turn into something this...loud.

Apparently neither had Theo.

Their Alpha looked as if he were operating on his last strand of sanity and Wikhn wanted to make sure that Theo didn't lose it-in any way, shape or fashion.

"Harry, love-" Theo chanced to stick his head around the corner and then reared back as the twins came hurtling through carrying a large platter between them, bearing a hefty hank of nicely browned roast. "Quinn?" He tried, throwing out a single thread of his magic to keep the door open while the twins headed for the dining room.

"I don't think they're coming out of there, at least not for the next hour." Their resident Ace leaned over to hold the door open, towering easily a head and shoulders over their Alpha, an easy smile on his face. "You could ask Quinn-"

"I would—but I think he's blocking right now." Theo grumbled. He stepped out from beneath the Ace's shadow and moved to stand over in a corner looking marginally disgruntled.

"Cheer up," Charlie whispered, pausing to drop a kiss atop Theo's head as he directed a line of boxes holding various Christmas decorations upstairs with his wand. "They're working faster than they did for Christmas."

Theo's doleful golden eyes tracked his Beta all the way up the stairs and out of sight. "Faster, he says," Theo said, half to himself. "Faster…" He shook his head. "I think,"

"I think you need a break," George paused on his way back to the kitchen, shooing Fred off with a wave of one hand. He came to a direct stop in front of Theo and paused to feel his neck with two fingers and Theo's forehead with his free hand. "You feel-"

"Fine." Theo leaned back, slightly, not quite refusing the touch, but not exactly welcoming it either. He looked exhausted—harried, at best. "I just don't think-"

"Take a break." George said, firmly. "A nice good break, alright?" He caught Theo gently 'round the shoulders and turned him to face the direction of his private study. "Sometimes we just can't keep it quiet and sensible," he said. "So go and stock up on some quiet and sensible. I'll knock when the madness is over."

Theo made a soft sound in his throat.

"Go," Charlie said. He stood on the third step from the floor and wore an easy smile that stretched across his tanned face. "I'll keep an eye on them."

With a reluctant nod, Theo headed for his study. The door clicked softly shut behind him and all other present Bonded exchanged looks with varying degrees of concern.

"Think he's been planning too much?" Charlie followed George to the kitchen, ducking under their Ace's arm, who was still serving as a living doorstop. He blinked, then leaned back. "Wikhn—don't." There was a hint of warning in his voice and one hand snapped up to grab a floury projectile headed to the dark fae. "Fred!"

"I didn't do it!" Came the immediate reply. "I didn't. Honest. Ask Quinn."

"And if I asked Harry?" Charlie countered. The air had changed from the solemnity from their last super-charged skirmish with Voldemort to something vaguely hopeful, playful and finally relaxed. Harry was found on the opposite end of the kitchen than Quinn, he was up to his elbows in a giant mixing bowl with flour decorating the front of his jumper, and even some in his messy hair. His bright green eyes were aglow with a happiness that made Charlie's heart swell.

Seeing Harry this way—loved and happy—surrounded by his Bonded, engaged in something fun and useful, the tangible taste of magic permeating the air. This was the first intoxicating taste of magic that had first drawn Charlie in to Harry's precious circle of friends. How they had moved from friends to Bonded, he didn't really know—it was kind of a miracle, as far as he was concerned—but it made such a difference. His ability to sense magic had only grown since knowing and Bonding with Harry, their magic feeding off of each other and he'd hoped one day, to sense this calmness that was now tentatively filtering through the air.

It made him want to sweep Harry off of his feet, kiss him senseless and carry him upstairs to the bed with no intentions of leaving for at least several hours. As it was, Charlie settled for standing in line to taste a pinch of the sweetbread dough that Harry was kneading. He smiled into the kiss that he snuck when Harry turned to ask him a question and bit back a purr of delight at the deliciously dazed look on Harry's face.

"You're sweet enough, no sugar needed."

"Charlie!" Harry half-scolded. He thumped a floury hand on Charlie's chest. "You were supposed to taste the cookie dough." But the faint blush that pinked his cheeks held evidence of the comfort and happiness that surrounded him now. "Where's Theo?"

"Headache." George said, worming his way between them. He poured in a half-cup of sugar, pinched a bit of the dough and carried it over to Quinn's waiting mouth. "Sweet enough?"

The mute Healer was preparing something that looked like croissants, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his lips quirked in a smile as he nipped George's fingers in thanks. He said something through their mental link, his head cocked slightly to the side in the way that usually meant he was speaking.

The other Pareyas crowded around, equally divided between Harry and Quinn as the final minutes of preparation were underway. Their Advisor came sailing through a moment later, talking heatedly through a crystal shell—a conversation with his mother, who had called to wish Harry the best of luck for the New Year. He shook his head at Harry's inquiring look and continued on right out of the kitchen and into the far end dining room, angling towards the back door.

Charlie was pleased to notice that their Ace's presence had drawn in the rest of their Gheyos, with a dutiful Wikhn helping to carry more things out to the main dining room, while the others flocked around the two entrances and held the doors open. A hum of steady chatter was started and maintained as everyone slowly, but surely, settled into the festive spirit.

Harry was happily in the midst of everything and when he finally had a moment to slip away, he came over to pry answers out of Charlie. "Where's Theo?" The question was softly whispered against his Beta's cheek, as Harry hugged him around the middle, knowing it would prompt a nice, full-blown hug, with a deliberate flicker of fiery warmth. "He's blocking—not well, but blocking just the same."

"He's Theo," Charlie kissed his forehead. "So he's stressing. George made him take a break." He brushed his lips over Harry's barely parted ones.

Harry hummed, tugging on Charlie's shirt collar to hint that he wanted more out of that teasing liplock. He would deal with that later—Theo tended to need some time to his own and sometimes, the rest of his Bonded needed the freedom that came when Theo was peacefully—and blissfully—napping away without any knowledge of the ridiculous shenanigans they could accidently entangle themselves in.

All too soon, the cooking fun ended and then the meal's formality was cut short when a certain Bonded announced a public airing of the New Year's festivities on the telly—and if they'd like to see, he could hook up the surround sound speakers. That single offer had everyone scrambling to finish filling their plates and trooping over to the entertainment room to see what had been set up.

Harry was comfortably sandwiched between Charlie and Quinn as the screen was filled with brilliant firework displays, musical performances and general news from around the world. Granted, the displays weren't as large as could be—but knowing the battle that the magical world had just weathered, Harry thought it was just fine. It was good to see something new and happy for the sake of the New Year—people encouraging and inspiring each other beyond the Christmas holiday.

Yes. That was definitely quite fine.

At some point, the countdown to midnight registered and Harry wiggled out from his seat to grab one last treacle tart from the platter on the dining room table. He caught sight of Theo's closed study door and took a larger bite out of the tart than he intended. Casting a glance back to where his Bonded were busy joking and ribbing each other, Harry smiled and ducked out the back entrance of the kitchen.

He made his way over to Theo's study, sticking to the shadows, just the way Wikhn and his Ace had taught him, before tapping softly with a hint of his power as the Nott Submissive. The door clicked open—for it would always admit him—and swung into the darkened interior.

It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust and when it did, Harry traced his way over to the settee that was strategically placed beside the fireplace. He could see that Theo had fallen asleep, brow furrowed in a deep wrinkle, a few lines of age showing on a face that was far too young for it. He bit his lip, gathering up the swirling emotions inside of him and tamping them down into a mental hold for later examination. He'd become quite good at managing his empathy gifts and now, he used them to reach out to his Alpha.

He could sense Theo's initial worry about everyone, then the stress from the most recent fight with Voldemort, a few minor inter-Circle spats and then a few negotiation contracts for inter-realm assistance that he had yet to proof and sign. Harry half-smiled. His Theo was brilliant—and constantly in demand these days.

Polishing off the rest of his treacle tart, Harry crouched down beside the settee and gently expanded his aura to nudge against Theo's tightly wound one. He felt the moment when their magics reacted to each other and Theo relaxed with a barely imperceptible sigh, the furrow easing slightly as they connected on a level that only Alpha and Submissive could.

Stretching out a hand, Harry aimed for Theo's shoulder and gave a wry smile when one thin, pale hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Golden eyes blinked open, hazy with sleep, but brightening in realization with every second. A moment later, Theo released him.

"Harry," he said, softly. "What—I fell asleep." Theo murmured. He took a moment to orient himself. Harry let him. "What time is it?"

"Time," Harry answered. He reached out one hand—slowly and carefully—to gently tuck one curl of hair behind Theo's ear, fingering the golden earrings and tapping Theo's cheek. "New Year's in…" Harry cocked his head, listening.

Theo's golden eyes flared bright and he roused himself enough to half-sit up, only for Harry to stay his efforts.

In the background, they could hear their Bonded chanting for the final minute of the old year as it turned into the new.

Harry grinned and bent down to slant his mouth over Theo's. "Happy New Year," he murmured.

Theo gave a pleased growl at that and pulled Harry half-onto the settee with him, as he took full advantage of that single kiss to turn it into a very nice, delightfully enjoyable one. "Happy New Year indeed." Theo bumped noses with him, golden eyes glowing even brighter in the darkness of the room. "I must be lucky—out of everyone."

Harry laughed, shifting to situate himself more comfortably—perched on Theo's torso. "You are my lucky charm," he said, impishly. "Always have been." He reached down to cup one hand around Theo's cheek, smiling when Theo captured said hand with one of his own. "And you were my first—you'll always be my first." And with that, Harry proceeded to shower his Alpha with his appreciation for the first night of their new year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy New Year.


End file.
